Mowgli + Akru
Scared into the Portal One night, Mowgli was sitting on his windowsil when he heard someone whispering to him. He went off to find out what it was and he happened to look in a mirror. The his reflection seemed to have a mind of its own, which freaked the boy out. As Mowgli inspected the mirror, his reflection jumped out behind him and startled him, causing Mowgli to fall into a portal. As he looks around, he spots his "reflection" and finds out he's stuck in this strange place with his mirrorself named Akru. All Mowgli wants to do though, is go home... Identites Mowgli and Akru may seem a bit similar but once you get down to it, they are NOTHING alike. Mowgli- He's adventurous and friendly. He loves to have fun but can sometimes be on the naive side. Just like his canon self, Mowgli spent the first 10 years of his life, in the jungle. And like his 2nd film counterpart, he knows his limitations and all the dangerous about the place he once lived. He is knowledgeable and very mature for his age. He trusts people very quickly once he meets them and always wants to be your friend. He likes to take things slow and loves to think about the lighter things in life. Akru- He is very very VERY rebellious. He doesn't listen to his elders he never refers to them with honorifics. No sir no madam, no mister or misses the boy is very rude! He loves to pull pranks on people, as that's how he brought Mowgli to the alternate world. He too, spent 10 years in the jungle but is much like his role in the 1st movie. He is cynical and distrusting. When he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you. He's pretty immature and doesn't think twice about his actions. He says what's on his mind before thinking of the consequences and he lies quite a lot, without care. Pretty different from little Mowgli, eh? Recently, it has been discovered that Akru is a little pickpocket. If you looked at the two side by side, it's pretty easy to tell them apart, lol. Mowgli has tan skin and dark brown eyes. He has black hair and wears only a red loincloth. Akru, on the other hand, is blue. He's blue. That's really it. Blue skin, blue loincloth, I'm pretty sure blue eyes. He's all blue. How They See Each Other All Mowgli did when he first arrived in this mirror world, was sigh. He wanted to go home, he was confused about how he got here, he had NO idea this was even possible, he's creeped out that his counterpart is blue. Akru of course, didn't take to the sighing bits as they happened every hour, constantly telling Mowgli to shut up. Mowgli isn't too fond of Akru at the moment, but believes that Akru is the only one who can return him back to his world. He's already been pranked by Akru once, and doesn't want it to happen again. He follows Akru around, but is quite fascinated in everything that's gone on so far, especially being in a place like Agrabah. He doesn't know what to expect though, being with Akru but he is pretty certain it will only be trouble so he knows he just has to prepare himself for it. Akru doesn't care if Mowgli follows him or not. In fact, he's pretty mad that Mowgli is stuck with him, but doesn't show it. He just wanted to prank his mirrorself, not startle him enough to fall into a magic portal that led Mowgli to his world! But now that he IS stuck with Mowgli, he'll have even more fun. Akru actually got a bit frustrated at Mowgli for making friends with the mirrorself of one of his enemies, Jessy. He's also starting to think Mowgli's a little romeo in his world, being able to talk to girl so freely like he does. Oh Akru... History So far...really nothing is known about either of the two. But...if I HAD to explain...Mowgli is pretty close to his canon self in the second film. He lives in a village that's very new to him, since he came from the jungle only months ago. And Akru...well he APPEARS to live in the allies of Agrabah, but it's not really known yet if that's his permanent home or his summer house. Ones They've Come Across Mowgli: : Wendy and Jessy- Mowgli LOVES Wendy. Not like that..pfffft! But he enjoyed the time he could spend with his new friend and someone (hopefully) close to his age. He found out Wendy was, like him, taken to another universe and he feels her pain. He had tons of fun when he talked with her, before Akru made him leave. Jessy on the other hand...well...she called him ugly so..yeah, he isn't very fond of her personality. He sees that she and Akru have some kind of history and is pretty curious as to what it is, but won't get into it too much. He wouldn't mind seeing Wendy again, but Jessy....eh... : Jane and Jill- Mowgli...may...or may not...have a TEENSY crush on his new friend Jane. Even though she's an older woman, she was nice to Mowgli and he took very kindly to her. They as well, chatted about how they got to the mirror world and realize they can relate to each other. Jill, Mowgli didn't hear too much of Jill and Akru's conversation to get a good picture on how she acts. He can tell she's the opposite of Jane, though, so she must spell trouble as like Akru. What he realizes though is that if everyone can take kindly to him, then NO ONE must like Akru. : Jim and James- Mowgli only saw the two from far away, so he doesn't really know them. Though he can tell by looking at them that the one without the glow is in the same situation as he is, lawls. Akru: : Wendy and Jessy- Akru could tell Wendy was from another place. He didn't care too much about her, : though. Of course, if she's Mowgli's new friend then he already pretty much dislikes her. Jessy...oi...these two have chemistry and not the good kind. They just plain, don't like one another and apparently, make fun of each other every chance they get when they cross paths. You'd think they'd be friends making fun of their mirrorselves like they do. HA! : Jane and Jill- He doesn't care about Jane very much either. And now that he thinks Mowgli might like her, she will be almost every butt of his joke, just to annoy Mowgli. Jill, Akru again, has a history with. But he isn't as bad with her as he is with Jessy. He likes to tease Jill about her many job losses and does bicker with her a lot. So far, she's the only one that knows of his pickpocketing too. Maybe you could say..the two have a sort of...brother and sister thing. : Jim and James- Since Akru's pretty sneaky, he doesn't like getting caught. He spies on Jim and James during his and Mowgli's time at the Market, waiting for them to pass before he makes his move. He knows OF James, but nothing is known about their relation or if there is one at all. Jim, Akru just thinks, is a poor sucker who was pulled into the alternate world as well. Episodes with Mowgli and Akru The introduction:' Mowgli and Akru Intro' Episode 1: Mowgli and Akru Arrive to Agrabah : In Agrabah: Mowgli and Akru meet Wendy and Jessy : Mowgli and Akru meet Jane and Jill (Nerpasa1's version) : Mowgli and Akru see Jim and James (Only in the begnning, but they're still in there! ^ ^) Episode 2: Mowgli and Akru meet Jane and Jill; Akru gets Amulet